Cuek!
by Choi Heewon
Summary: "Issshhh! AKU BENCI KAU CHOI SEUNGHYUN!" / "Saranghae Choi Jiyong" / "Nado Saranghaeyoo Choi Seunghyun" / TOPGD


Cuek!

Author: Miracle 7-3

Cast: TOP and GD :3

Genre: Romance. Gaje(?). Tijel(?)

Warning!: NC, YAOI, Miss Typo(s) dll

Disclaimer: aku hanya meminjam nama.

Summary: langsung aja yah…

Happy Reading!

'Hyuunngg! Ishh!' batin seorang namja cantik, manis nan imut sambil cemberut menatap kekasihnya sebal. Tentu saja! Sang namja manis aka Kwon Jiyong sedang kesal dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Choi Seunghyun. Bagaimana tidak kesal!?

Kau didiamkan? Kau dicuekin? Kau gak pernah 'disentuh' oleh kekasihmu? Mungkin kalau hanya beberapa hari JiYong masih bisa sabar. Tapi semenjak awla berpacaran, Seunghyun tak pernah bermesraan dengan JiYong! Padahal yang meminta berpacaran duluan adalah Seunghyun. Tapi kenapa jadi begini!?

"ISH! AKU BENCI KAU CHOI SEUNGHYUN!" Teriak Ji Yong Jengah lalu pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah bingung.

'eh? Memangnya aku ngapain dia?' Tanya-tanya Seunghyun dalam hati. Ia terlihat tak terlalu perduli. Ia mulai membaca kembali buku yang tadi sedang dibacanya. Sedangkan Ji Yong…

"ishh! Seunghyun hyung reseh! Nyebelin! Aku benci dia!" omel-omel Ji Yong tak jelas sambil terus menyusuri jalan menuju apartemennya. Iya, Seunghyun dan Ji Yong tinggal satu gedung, namun di apartement yang berbeda.

BEDEBUUMM!(?)

Bunyi bantingan pintu yang kita tahu pelakunya adalah Ji Yong. Ji Yong tak peduli jika para tetangga merasa terganggu. Ia amat sangat tak peduli.

"huks…. Seunghyun hyung jahat! Huks huks…" tangis Ji Yong pecah seketika. Ya, dia memang amat sangat sedih. Ia memang sudah menyukai Seunghyun sebelum Seunghyun menyatakan cinta padanya. Sungguh ia sangat senang saat namja yang sering dipanggil T.O.P itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun ia menyesal kalau akhirnya ia harus begini.

"Ji…." Tiba-tiba, seperti hantu, Seunghyun sudah berada di depan Ji Yong. Ji yong yang kaget langsung mendongak dan berteriak kencang.

"GYAAAHHH!"

"Ji! Ini aku! Hei kenapa!?" Panik Seunghyun.

"Hyung! Kau membuatku kaget!? Kau datang darimana?" Ucap Ji Yong masih tersenggal-senggal karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

"kau tak perlu tahu Ji…. Itu rahasiaku…" ucap Seunghyun lembut sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Jiyong yang tengah duduk dibelakang pintu.

"hiks…. Kau jahat Hyung! Aku benci padamu!" teriak Jiyong kencang di hadapan wajah Seunghyun. Namun Seunghyun tak menunjukkan ekspresi takut sama sekali.

"kenapa Ji? Apa salahku?" Tanya Seunghyun polos.

"kau salah! Kau amat sangat bersalah hyung! Kau Cuek padaku! Kau tak peduli padaku! Kau mendiamiku terus menerus! Kau **TAK** cinta lagi padaku kan hyung!?" teriak JiYong sukses membuat Seunghyun kaget. Bukan karena suaranya, melainkan karena ucapan Jiyong yang terakhir.

Jiyong merasa aura hitam menguar dari diri seorang Choi Seunghyun. Ia merasa benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang.

"_ . .Aku_**.TAK.**" ucap Seunghyun dengan penekanan setiap katanya.

Jiyong merasa menciut sekarang. Ia sangat takut dengan sosok kekasih tercintanya sekarang.

"tapi.. tapi itu benar kan Hyung!?" Jiyong mulai memberanikan dirinya. Ia melihat Seunghyun menghela napas.

"apa yang dapat membuatmu percaya, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" tany Seunghyun serius.

"Sentuh aku Hyung…" ucap Jiyong dengan nada yang serius namun seduktif.

Mata Seunghyun terbuka lebar. Namun sesaat ia malah menyeringai.

"baiklah Ji Yong. Kita mulai chagi…"

.

.

.

.

"Ugghh!" Desah Ji Yong saat Seunghyun mulai membuat kissmark dilehernya. Bibir seksinya merah membengkak. Diujung bibirnya terdapat lelehan saliva. Dan lehernya yang putih mulus telah berubah karena terdapat banyak kissmark disitu.

"jangan tahan Little Dragon. Keluarkan desahannmu …" panggilan sayang yang diucapkan Seunghyun membuat Ji Yong mendesah keras.

"Ungggg..! uaahh..! hyuuunggg…! Uummhhhh..!" desahnya tak tertahankan.

Seunghyun yang mendengar desahan seksi Ji Yong, malah menyeringai sambil menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya minta segera dilepaskan.

"kita panda kekamarmu ne Little Dragon…" kata Seunghyun sambil menggendong Ji Yong kekamarnya. Ji Yong yang digendong hanya bisa pasrah.

Ketika sudah sampai, Seunghyun mulai membaringkan Jiyong dikasurnya. Lalu memulai kegiatannya kembali. Mencium, mengecup, melumat, dan mengulum bibir seksi Jiyong.

"Uhhhmmm….. Cpppkkhhmmm….." desah Jiyong ditengah lumatan Seunghyun.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Jiyong, Seunghyun memulai aksinya lagi pada leher Jiyong. Namun karena ada kemeja yang dikenakan Jiyong, membuat bahu dan leher Jiyong tak terlihat. Ia lalu membuka paksa bahkan merobek kemeja Jiyong kasar. Jiyong hanya pasrah karena sudah terjebak dikandang macan lapar karena ulahnya sendiri.

Seunghyun benar-benar memandang lapar dua tonjolan didada Jiyong. Jiyong yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menahan malunya. Namun Jiyong malah hendak menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung… hyung mau susu?" ucap Jiyong seduktif. Seunghyun menyeringai lalu menangguk imut.

"ini…" ujar Jiyong sambil membawa membusungkan dadanya agar dada Jiyong yang lumayan montok itu mendekati bibir tebal Seunghyun.

Seunghyun tak tanggung-tanggung langsung meraup, mengulum, menggigit dan menghisap keras nipple Jiyong sebelah kanan. Yang membuat Jiyong mendesah dan mengerang sangat kencang.

"uummhh..! aaggghhh..! ahh..! terusshhh hyung..!" Desah Jiyong tak karuan sambil menjambak-jambak rambut hitam Seunghyun. Seunghyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu terus menjahili kedua nipple imut nan manis itu dengan tangan dan mulutnya.

Setelah puas dengan nipple, Seunghyun menurunkan kepalanya kebawah, tepat diatas perut Jiyong. Ia membuat banyak kissmark di perut mulus Jiyong.

"uuhhmmm..! hyunggiiehhhh…! "

Seunghyun sudah tak sabar. Ia menarik paksa celana pendek Jiyong beserta dalamannya. Membuat tubuh JiYong naked seketika. Seunhyun benar-benar memandang kagum junior mungil nan imut milik kekasihnya yang sudah amat sangat menegang tersebut. Dan Jiyong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan rasa malu karena Seunghyun telah melihat ia naked.

Seunghyun dengan tak sabar, meraup Junior tegang milik Jiyong. Jiyong yang kaget langsung mendesah kencang.

"AHHHH..! Hyungiieehhh..! uuhhmmm…! Fast.. Hyung!"

Seunghyun terus saja mengerjai Junior imut milik Jiyong. Membuat Jiyong merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Hyungg..! akuuhh…. Mau keluaarrrgghhh….! Aarrrgggghhhhh!" Desahan panjang Jiyong menandakan organism awalnya. Seunghyun menelan habis tanpa sisa sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh Jiyong Junior.

"Little Dragon…. Kita belum selesai…" ucap Seunghyun seduktif yang membuat junior Jiyong kembali tegang. Dan Jiyong hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"uuaahhh…! Uuuhhmmm….! Ahh..! Hyungghhh..! Fasterr….! Deppeerr hyungiieehh…!" Jiyong mendesah dengan amat sangat keras saat **BIG** Junior Seunghyun menubruk secuil daging kecil didalam rectumnya.

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka bermain, berapa gaya meraka lakukan, mereka kelelahan, mereka klimaks, namun mereka tak mau menghentikan kegiatan ini.

"hmmm…. Aku ingin keluar.. Litlle-hh…." Ucap Seunghyun

"uuuhhmmm..! haaaa~" Jiyong tak menjawab namun hanya mampu mendesah

Dengan sisa tenaga, Seunghyun terus menggenjot keras-keras lubang Jiyong. Yang membuat Jiyong kalang kabut. Tak berapa lama, merekapun klimaks bersama.

"Ji… JIYONGIIIEEHH!"

"SEUNGHYUNNIIEEHHH~!"

Splurt… splurt…

Mereka Klimaks. Dan mereka amat kelelahan..

.

.

.

.

"Ji.. mianhae… kau pasti lelah ne.." Ucap Seunghyun sambil menyingkirkan poni Jiyong yang lepek karena keringat.

"ah.. aniya Hyung…. Itu yang aku mau selama ini dari Hyung.." Jiyong tersenyum bahagia.

"Mianhae Ji… aku bersikap aneh padamu…"

"Aniya Hyung… gwenchanayo… aku juga minta maaf ne.. "

"Saranghae, Choi JiYong…"

"Nado… Nado Saranghaeyoo… Choi Seunghyun…"

END

FF MACAM APA INI!? *teriak gaje

Oke… ff ni kubuat karena bener-bener galau akan MUBANK :'( *nangis kejer

Ini ga kuedit lagi,,,,, mata dah keburu ngantuk! Maaf bgt yah!

Aku juga minta….

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**HEE**


End file.
